User blog:FaithSoul/My Family Tree
NOTE: THIS BEST IS SEEN ON A DESKTOP (COMPUTER ETC.) Wolfyfriend (adoptive, old mother :Cøco) x Toxic (adoptive) (Faith Lost Soul And Sheeba's Parents) || (children) || \/ Faith Lost Soul---------- and --------------- Betta (but she has no parents) ---------------Sheeba(Derpy)(Related to Wolf&Toxic)------------------DarkShadow || || (no pups) \Noir/ || (children) || (children) \/ \/ zRavenz, |--------------------------------------------Ciara, Morphling Blue, Jynxed, Monquista, Sinister Wolf, Kacitzie Angel Preciouswings5, |-------------------------- Mother- BettaWolf xXDiamondXx(?), Taylor Swif (?), Shattered Alice(?), Heather Starhelm(ShadowHeart), Poison and others, Mother-Faithsoul HEATHER STAR HELM AKA SHADOWHEART POISON || || || (children) || \/ \/ Angle |--------------------------------------------------------------Obscurum(Mother: Poison) Icess Vortex OBSCURUM || || \/ Blackblood Blood BLOOD || || \/ Asteria Brothers / Sisters Of Heather Starhelm (not mentioned in family tree) Legendmoonstar Uncles Of Faith Soul/ And Or Bettawolf (Possibly) Scourge Cousins Of Faith Soul/ And Or BettaWolf Moon Harbringer Rest Unknown, If you know some, please say it in the comments Brothers/ Sister Of Faith Soul/ And Or BettaWolf Darkshadow (Betta's Brother I think, unknown if he is also mine) Kiba (Bettas brother or sister) Sheeba (derpy) (Sister) Nieces Of Faith Soul/ And Or Bettawolf Noir (Aka Lost, Leader of GOTR) (? Unknown if just Betta's) DUSKFIRE (Dame) DARKSHADOW (Sire) || || \/ NOIR LEO SULLENFANG || || \/ Crest (adopted) Eclipse Epic (adopted) RoseLuck BluePaws (adoptive) Brothers / Sisters Of Noir Leo Sullenfang's Children Epic's Brother Is Alexander Eaglespear Epic's Sister Is SnowCrystal Bruno's Sister or Brother is NightParadise Crest: Moonpaw, Ren, Isis EPIC----------------and---------- Crest || || || || \/ \/ Toxic |--------------------------------------------------------- Wolvie, Skyfall, Kage, Asher Lily |--------------------------------------------------------------Mother: Crest Bio DarknessPaw Flight Mother: Epic NIGHT PARADISE || || \/ Unborn (Dead, Unknown how many) OLD MATES WIHITH IN THE FAMILY (Some not in order)(you can comment yours) FaithSoul: Unknown, Nathan, Samus032 BettaWolf: Alexander Eaglespear, Alex Realms, Epic: Shadow (I think?) Crest: Tyler, Elrik sorry for typos Heres a somewhat similar tree simplified: Wolfyfriend x Toxic Pups: Faith Soul, Sheeba (not betta bc she doesn't have parents) Sisters and Brothers of Faith and Sheeba Dark BettaWolf Children of Stormfire zRavenz, Angel Preciouswings5, xXDiamondXx(?), Taylor Swif (?), Shattered Alice(?), Heather Starhelm(ShadowHeart), Poison Children of BettaWolf Ciara, Morphling Blue, Jynxed, Monquista, Sinister Wolf, Kacitzie People who look up to Dark as a father figure (counts as related) Noir Children of Noir Crest (adopted), Eclipse, Epic (adopted), RoseLuck, BluePaws (adoptive), Bruno (adoptive) Brothers / Sisters Of Noir Leo Sullenfang's Children Epic's Brother Is Alexander Eaglespear Epic's Sister Is SnowCrystal Crest: Moonpaw, Ren, Isis Children Of Epic Toxic, Lily, Bio, DarknessPaw, Flight Children Of Crest Wolvie, Skyfall, Kage, Unborn Children Of NightParadise ....Was killed in her stomach while pregnant... Possible Fathers Of Children / Or Old Mates FaithSoul: Unknown, Nathan, Samus032 BettaWolf: Alexander Eaglespear, Alex Realms, Epic: Shadow (I think?) Crest: Tyler, Elrik POSSIBLE INHERITED PERSONALITIES ETC. Stormfire Pelt|| Blueish Gray, Blackish red markings, sky blue glowing eye slits (lost eyes, used to have blind sky blue eye slits) WEAPONS|| Long, sharp, thorn like claws, along with long, thorn-like sharp fangs ANIMAL BLOOD LINE|| Mixed of multiple animals that she can shapeshift into. Mainly part vampire, has a bit less wolf in her. Reasons: Was originally a vampire, therefore, is immortal to age, but can be killed HUMAN BLOOD LINE|| Part: German, Icelandic, Finnish, English, and Indian HUMAN lOOKS|| Black hair w/ sky blue tips, sky blue eyes (can change into glowing slits), pale pink lips. Somewhat pale skin. PERSONALITY|| Mostly insane and depressed. Was once in a testing lab, got rejected a lot, seen plenty of animals, creatures alike die and try to kill her. SHEEBA "shes a cold hearted hoe" -Derpy 2015 Category:Blog posts